T'attendre et vivre
by Javi424
Summary: Suite du film. Petite scène un brin "guimauve". Bonne lecture à tous !


Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé d'elle. Encore. Mais cette fois, cela avait quelque chose de plus significatif que les autres fois. Cette nuit a été la dernière avant la majorité d'Annabelle. Une autre nuit sans elle. J'ignore combien de temps se passera avant qu'elle ne me rejoigne. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Désormais, elle est majeure, et je ne suis plus son professeure. Je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas où elle a passé les 3 dernières semaines, elle doit avoir fini l'école depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, mais peut-être Imaculata l'a-t-elle renvoyé après nous avoir découvert…Je m'en veux à présent de ne pas m'en être inquiétée, je suppose que sa mère a usé de son pouvoir pour la protéger…du moins, je l'espère.

La plage est magnifique, le soleil me réchauffe et mes pieds nus sur le sable me laissent une sensation de douceur et de liberté. En 3 semaines, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ma situation, bien sûr, j'aurais préféré une autre tournure à notre histoire, cela aurait du se passer autrement, mais à présent, je suis une nouvelle femme. Mes faiblesses seront toujours en moi, mais j'ai décidé de les accepter et de vivre la vie que j'ai choisie.

Son chapelet glisse entre mes doigts, je joue avec, il est mon seul lien avec elle depuis cette journée, le seul à part mes sentiments que je sais qu'elle partage. Je revois son visage, quand elle m'a donné son chapelet, sa détresse et sa douleur en me voyant partir, escortée de deux agents de police. Des pensées plus intimes me reviennent, son visage quand elle me déshabillait, quand elle me faisait l'amour. Son corps nu sur le mien, sa langue me caressant. Ses baisers tendres et gourmands, passionnés…Ses mains, douces, délicates, expertes…tout l'amour qu'elle me délivrait à cet instant. Je doute que quiconque me condamne d'aimer si fort. Annabelle a 18 ans, j'en ai 32. Notre différence d'âge sera peut-être un obstacle, peut-être les bons penseurs me décriront comme quelqu'un de pervers ou comme une séductrice amorale, qui a besoin d'un ascendant sur l'autre. Une sorte de vampire lesbienne, assoiffée de chaires la plus fraîches possible. Je souris à cette description, parce que je sais que c'est comme cela que doit me voir Imaculata. J'ai lu la haine et le dégoût sur son visage, mais je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Après tout j'ai trahi sa confiance, elle croyait en moi, elle m'avait confié toutes ces jeunes filles peut-être s'imagine-t-elle qu'Annabelle n'est pas la première ? Elle aurait raison en quelque sorte, puisqu'il y a eu Amanda avant elle. Pas dans le même contexte certes, mais mêmes conséquences. Même combustion de mes sens, de mon cœur et de mon corps. Imaculata pensait savoir ce qu'aimer signifie. Oui, elle aime Dieu, elle lui a confié sa vie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre que l'amour d'un être pour un autre est inexplicable.

J'ignore qu'elle heure il est. Je dois être assise ici depuis 2 ou 3 heures. Ce dont je suis sûre en revanche, c'est qu'Annabelle a 18 ans depuis le début de l'après-midi. Elle ne m'a pas appelé, mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Peut-être est-elle avec sa mère... j'ai lu quelque part que le sénateur Tillman tenait un meeting au fin fond de l'état, et sans doute était-il bon pour son image, que sa fille soit avec elle, le jour où celle-ci fêterait sa majorité. Si c'était le cas, Annabelle ne serait pas là avant quelques jours. Ca n'a pas de réelle importance, quelques jours de plus avant nos retrouvailles devraient être à ma portée.

L'après midi s'éternise. Le soleil change de couleur et bientôt, il commencera sa lente descente pour enfin se mêler à l'océan et disparaître jusqu'au lendemain. C'est un spectacle étonnant, et beau. Toutes ces couleurs, ces reflets. J'aimerais partager ce moment avec elle. Demain, qui sait ?...

Et c'est à ce moment que j'entends des pas se rapprocher de moi. Je n'arrive pas à me retourner, pour la première fois, j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas elle et qu'elle ne vienne pas. Je suis comme paralysée, immobile, son chapelet serré dans ma main. Je ferme les yeux et retiens mon souffle. Et je sais que c'est elle quand les pas cessent, à quelques mètres de moi. Je me lève doucement, toujours face à l'océan. J'attends, j'ai peur, peur de m'effondrer en la voyant, de lui faire peur à elle aussi. Qu'elle craigne la force de mes sentiments.

Le monde s'arrête quand sa main caresse mon dos et flirte ouvertement avec mon corps. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Et je me retourne enfin.

Elle me regarde, timide et déterminée, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres, de l'amour plein les yeux. Je ne peux que lui rendre son sourire. Je sens que maintenant, c'est à moi de la rassurer. Alors, dans un lent mouvement, je saisis sa main et la serre fort, je veux qu'elle ressente mon amour, par ce simple geste.

-Tu es là…mes mots sont à peine audibles, l'émotion est forte, et ce qu'elle me donne est diablement libératoire.

-Tu en doutais ?

Je ne maîtrise pas ma main lorsqu'elle caresse son visage, je ne maîtrise pas mon sourire lorsqu'il lui adresse toute ma force.

-Non…et je dois être folle de ne pas en avoir doutée…

Elle saisit ma main et la porte à sa bouche, mon corps se consume lorsqu'elle embrasse mes doigts.

-Tu n'es pas folle…tu as juste conscience qu'entre nous, commence quelque chose de vraiment exceptionnel…

Elle glisse ses bras autours de moi et m'attire contre elle. Nos deux corps sont réunis et je me délecte de ce besoin que je ressens au travers de ses gestes. Pour beaucoup, j'aurais ruiné ma carrière et brisé ma vie pour une histoire de sexe, pour moi, j'ai recommencé à vivre, à l'instant où mes lèvres ont touché les siennes.


End file.
